


Cause You're So Gorgeous

by nerdyderekhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Shy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Stiles comes home to his favorite treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're So Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [shadogal](http://shadogal.tumblr.com) as part of Teen Wolf Glompfest. I hope you enjoy it!

“Derek?”

Stiles entered the front door, glancing around at the empty space as he dropped his keys on the side table and stumbled his way out of his sneakers. The house remained quiet, everything appearing exactly where he left it this morning. As he walked past, the pictures of the pack glinted in the dying sunlight. Fuck, it had been a long day.

He made his way through the restored Hale house, noting absentmindedly that no one else was around. Figuring they were all still at work or out at Dinner, he ambled his way up to the top floor. 

Stiles finally found signs of life as he shuffled into the bedroom, finding a crumpled shirt lying haphazardly on the floor. He stooped to pick it up and was met with the most glorious sight when he turned to the closet.

There Derek stood, muscles rippling as a he breathed. Sometimes Stiles wondered if he really was a Greek status brought to life, but years of being emissary of a pack and being with Derek had showed him that sometimes perfection was all natural. 

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes away, aware in the distance that his mouth sat unattractively gaping open, but he couldn’t stop himself. Derek was half naked, clad only in lacy panties, the blush on his ears matching the color perfectly. As Stiles watched, Derek adjusted the fit, the fabric dipping tantalizingly lower. 

“These are the ones you wanted, right?” Derek grumbled, but Stiles could tell he was enjoying it as well. His blush extended across his cheeks, distracting Stiles momentarily with how cute his mate was. He stumbled forward, aching to kiss him after such a long day at work.

“It’s perfect,” Stiles finally shook himself, knowing that if he got too distracted by the sight before him he wouldn’t be able to do any of the things currently running through his mind. “I’m glad to see you got my text, Sourwolf. Now, do you want your reward?” 

At his words, Derek shuddered slightly, arousal thrumming through them both. He reached forward, running his fingertip over Derek’s chest with a featherlight touch, delighting when it made Derek’s pupils blow wider. “Why don’t you lie down while I get ready, huh big guy? Stay hard for me.” 

Derek nodded slightly, already without words in anticipation of what’s to come. Stiles watched in satisfaction as he crawled on to the bed, powerful thighs surging and panties accentuating his ass perfectly. With a sigh, he walked to the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Even though all he could think about was Derek, hard and waiting for him, he needed to get the grimy feel of work off of his skin. 

He rushed through his shower, washing down enough to be clean but the buzz beneath his skin at the thought of Derek, feeling every drag of the fabric from the panties as he adjusted on the bed lit him on fire with arousal. Walking back out to the bedroom trailed by steam, Stiles focused once again on Derek and he was not disappointed. 

Derek’s back muscles arched as he moved, almost unconsciously tilting his hips to seek release. The panties continued to stretch and pull, and even at this angle Stiles could see the way they hugged him perfectly. He made his way over to the bed, a whimper he couldn’t quite tell the source of the only sign he had gotten this close before finding himself right where he wanted to be: face first into Derek’s ass.

“Stiles-” Derek choked out, blush creeping along the rest of his skin as Stiles continued to nuzzle and gently bite into the clothed muscle. The rasp of the fabric felt great along Stiles’ jaw, the thin fabric providing a alluring taste of Derek’s skin. Derek alternated between whimpers and growls, pushing himself closer to Stiles face and he couldn’t deny him anything. 

“Shh, it’s alright, I’ll take care of you.” Stiles knew if he waited, teasing Derek to draw it out, it would only cause him to withdraw from the sensation; time had made things easier, but they still had a ways to go. Still, Derek looked ravenous right now, chasing after Stiles tongue without a thought of his earlier hesitance.

Slowly, Stiles rolled the panties down Derek’s sculpted ass, Derek raising his hips slightly to help it along. He couldn’t bear to take them all of the way off Derek, mesmerized by the contrast in color on his skin, but now he had unhindered access to every inch of Derek he wanted. He dove right in. 

He vaguely registered the noises above him, too consumed now with the furling of Derek’s asshole around his tongue to completely understand what Derek was saying, but it didn’t matter. He alternated between kitten licks and coming up for bites along the slope of his ass, and long drags across his asshole until finally digging his tongue in. He would never get over this, giving this to Derek while getting everything he could ever want in return. It wasn’t just sex, but late nights watching movies, thumbhole sweaters, and the kindest eyes he had ever seen. Their compatibility here was just an added bonus.

“Please, Stiles. Ah ah ah.” Derek begged, desperation flooding his voice. Stiles momentarily stopped his ministrations to place a soft kiss at his tailbone, before reaching one hand beneath Derek’s front to give him much needed friction. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Der,” Stiles whispered along his skin, trailing the fingers of his hand along the head of Derek’s cock as the body writhed around him. “Are you ready to cum now?” 

“Yes I need it!” and without warning Stiles dove back in, rimming Derek until he felt the familiar jerk to signify that Derek had gone over the edge. Trapped in the haze of seeing Derek look so satisfied, he slowly pulled away to allow Derek to turn over. 

“Hey,” Stiles said, smiling softly at the man before him. 

“Hey,” Derek grinned back, and it was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
